F A T E
by kjbel
Summary: Sesungguhnya, tanpa kita sadari, sebelum kita pernah bertemu dengan orang kita cintai, kita sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, namun sayangnya kita tak menyadari itu. Itulah yang terjadi pada seorang editor muda, Wu Yi Fan dengan author manis, Huang Zi Tao [YAOI! KRISTAO! FANTAO! DRABBLE!]


**F A T E**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Sometimes, You've met your true love before you recognize who is he/she."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

F A T E

Author: Kjbel

Cast: Kris,Tao, and etc

Rating: T

Lenght: Drabble

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita ini milik saya namun tidak untuk cast.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**F A T E**

* * *

"Uh–sial, hujan."

Rintik-rintik hujan membuat lensa kacamatanya basah, tangan lentik miliknya mengelap lensa minusnya dengan menggunakan tisu yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak berusaha menemukan sesuatu. _Gotcha_. Kedai ramyun sepertinya bisa menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh sekaligus menghangatkan diri.

Ia berlari kecil menuju kedai kecil seberang jalan, aroma ramyun menguar saat pemuda berhoodie kuning itu masuk, jangan lupa dengan bunyi 'kling' yang khas. Ia segera memesan semangkuk ramyun panas dengan kuah pedas dan secangkir teh hangat, ia memang suka makanan pedas. Menurutnya, seenak apapun makanan–semahal apapun makanan itu, jika tak ada rasa pedas maka komposisi bumbunya tidak lengkap–bisa dibilang hambar. Itu menurut pemuda dengan kantung mata hitam di bawah mata kucingnya.

Sembari menunggu ramyun, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ransel gucci miliknya–sebagai seorang lelaki bisa di bilang seleranya feminim, _sangat_– buku. Sampul orange dengan gambar seorang lelaki menggunakan kacamata berhadapan dengan gadis manis berambut ikal menjadi bukti bahwa itu adalah novel romance. Romance, siapa pria yang mau mebaca buku membosankan seperti itu? Lelaki ini benar-benar _feminim_.

"Ugh–editor sialan, sudah kubilang bahwa jangan membuat sampul seperti ini. Dan apa ini? Kenapa ada sinopsis di sini? Albino..." Ia menggeram sesaat, sedikit demi sedikit ia menyeruput teh hangat dengan percikan lemon yang–mungkin–membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Setelah ramyun pedas miliknya datang, ia langsung mencabik ramyun tak berdosa itu dengan gigi taring miliknya, sadis.

Di belakang pemuda itu terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, rahangnya tegas dan ia mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata. Terlebih lagi, ia tampan. Berbeda dengan pemuda tadi, pemuda ini memiliki mata setajam elang yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa ngeri. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, ia hampir membanting laptop di hadapannya jika ia lupa bahwa ia berada di kedai ramyun.

"Apa ini? Cerita picisan."

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka menulis cerita picisan seperti ini? Mereka membuatku gila."

Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu mulai menyeruput kuah ramyun panas yang siap masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Ia mengernyit aneh, bukankah ia memesan ramyun tanpa tambahan cabai atau merica? Kenapa warna kuahnya merah kental seperti ini? Karena perutnya tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, ia memutuskan untuk memakannya. Ia benci makanan pedas, itu akan merubah pipinya yang semula putih–menjadi merah semacam kepiting rebus– dan efek buruk lainnya, matanya akan mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sadar.

Seketika matanya terbelalak,

"Ahjussi!"

Rupanya ia tak sendirian, pemuda di depannya berteriak dengan wajah kesal-muram-dan-kecewa.

"Ahjussi, bagaimana bisa ramyun berasa hambar seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah berkata bahwa aku ingin ramyun pedas dengan kuah kental?"

"Ahjussi–sial–ah, bukannya aku sudah berkata bahwa aku ingin ramyun tanpa sambal?"

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu hanya mendengus kesal sambil bergumam;

"Cih, rupanya tertukar, benar-benar sial."'

"Maaf, tadi saya terburu-buru, maafkan kesalahan saya tuan, saya akan membawakan anda ramyun yang baru."

Mereka mengangguk, pemuda pirang itu sibuk mengelap keringatnya terus menurus mengalir, seakan tak bisa berhenti. Pipinya merah–lebih tepatnya merah muda– matanya mengeluarkan air tanpa bisa berhenti. Ia merasa benar-benar terganggu.

Sementara keadaan pemuda bersurai hitam legam tak jauh berbeda dari pemuda pirang itu, ia terlihat mengunyah permen karet–seraya menghilangkan rasa hambar yang mengecap di lidahnya– sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang selalu melorot menuruni hidungnya yang mancung. Matanya terlihat fokus membaca buku itu, ia terlihat seperti mengoreksi soal ujian daripada membaca buku.

_Beep~Boop~Beep~Boop_

Ponsel pemuda itu berbunyi.

_Albino's calling~_

Ia mengacuhkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan mengoreksi–maksudku membaca buku.

"Hey! Angkat ponselmu, benar-benar menganggu!" bentak seorang wanita dengan gaun ketat berwarna hitam, make-up tebal miliknya sepertinya luntur karena ia menangis, bisa dilihat dari noda hitam di bawah matanya. Itu terlihat seperti bekas eyeliner yang luntur.

"Apa?"

'_Zi Tao sayangku! Sebagai editor sementara aku merasa bangga padamu! Kau_–'

"Dengar Oh Sehun-ssi, aku benar-benar tak ingin diganggu sekarang. Melihat sampul novelku dibuat dengan jelas bahwa ini adalah novel dengan nuansa roman membuatku kesal. Sudah kubilang kau harus membuat sampul dengan logika, jika begini, banyak pembaca yang tak tertarik dengan novelku, idiot."

'_Maafkan aku baby~ tapi sepertinya jangan terlalu sering menggunakan kesan misterius dalam novel milikmu, kau perlu sedikit sesuatu yang lebih_–_fresh?'_

"Itu novelku, bukan novelmu."

'_Tak cukupkah cerita misterius antara seorang hacker yang mengincar suatu sistem perusahaan elektronik untuk membuat progam yang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan_–'

"Buktinya novelku laku, sudah aku sibuk."

'_Zi Tao tung_–'

Pip.

Mata kucing pemuda itu menatap wanita yang membentaknya tadi, ia sudah tertidur sambil menggumam tak jelas. Ia mabuk.

Setelah selesai menyatap ramyun pedas miliknya, ia bergegas pergi, ia harus menemui sepupunya yang baru pindah ke Seoul. Setelah membayar, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedai ramyun itu.

Sementara itu, pemuda bersurai madu itu menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya, ia cek lagi email yang baru dikirim oleh atasannya. Ia harus pindah, ia tak akan lagi menjadi editor si gila Yoon Ho, ini bagaikan kabar bahagia yang sangat pemuda itu inginkan. Lihat wajahnya, ia terlihat tersenyum kecil sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia terlalu senang, akhirnya ia terbebas dari jeratan Yoon Ho gila itu.

Ia bergegas menuju flat miliknya dan merayakannya, ia akan mengundang sahabat cerewetnya–Park Chanyeol– untuk menemaninya berbelanja malam ini. Berbelanja kertas, pena, pencil dan buku. Membosankan.

Pemuda pirang itu bahkan berlari sangking semangatnya, ia tak sadar bahwa ia menabrak seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang ternyata adalah pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu jatuh terjungkal sehingga sikutnya terluka, ia meringis kesakitan, ia hendak membentak pemuda pirang itu namun pemuda itu lenyap. Seperti di telan bumi.

"Sial, awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu, habis kau." Gerutu pemuda itu sambil melipat lengan hoodienya ke atas–lukanya cukup dalam– luka itu harus diobati secepatnya.

"Oh ya, ponselku. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya di kedai ramen?"

Dan pemuda itu kembali ke kedai ramyun, untuk mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

.

Raut wajah senang terlihat di wajah pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia, sangat amat bahagia. Saat ia mengecek emailnya, satu email masuk dari Albino–maksudku Oh Sehun.

_**To: Baby Panda**_

_**From: Your precious editor**_

_**Subject: Bye Bye~ **_

_**Baby Panda~**_

_**Besok aku akan dipindah tugaskan dan menjadi editor tetap seorang author bernama–err Xiao Lu?Jangan rindukan aku, tapi aku harap kau merindukanku.**_

_**Dan besok kau akan mendapatkan editor permanen, kalau tak salah ia juga orang china sama sepertimu.**_

_**Good Luck :***_

"Eh? Editor permanen?"

"Benarkah aku akan terlepas dari albino itu?"

Tak akan lagi ada yang menganggunya saat membuat naskah novel.

Tak akan lagi ada yang memanggilnya 'baby'.

Sebentar lagi hidup pemuda itu akan sempurna.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau editor baruku?"

"Benar."

"Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris."

"Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao."

Tao menatap wajah rupawan milik Kris, ia merasa ia pernah melihat wajahnya tapi entah di mana.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak, ini pertama kali."

"Oh."

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya, ia melihat luka di sikut tao, kelihatannya parah.

"Sikutmu?"

"Kemarin ada pemuda sialan yang menabrakku dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa meminta maaf."

"Pemuda seperi itu harusnya kau hajar habis-habisan."

"Sayangnya pemuda itu kabur."

"Kasihan."

"Diamlah."

"Kau manis."

"Pujian atau ejekan?"

"Pujian." Kris menyeringai sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga tao.

"Aku tertarik padamu, baby~" bisiknya tepat di telinga tao, suara berat itu bergetar dalam gendang telinga tao.

Bertambahlah penderitaan tao. Ia kira ia akan mendapat editor yang lebih tegas, dan fokus dalam bidangnya. Tidak lagi, ia bertemu pemuda semacam Sehun lagi.

Namun...

Bukankah takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?

* * *

E N D

* * *

a/n:

Author stress karena ujian (_._)v, entah kenapa pengen buat drabble genre fluff tapi ancur T^T maaf kalau typo dan sebagainya, ini drabble di buat sejam-an, karena author ngebet/? RnR? :)


End file.
